As the number of types of electronic devices increases, the number of types of connection members that need to achieve stable connection performance increases. A connection member can connect electronic devices, conducting wires, or connection terminals. One of the important reference indices of desirable performance of a connection member is stable electrical connection. In order to achieve a stable electrical connection, a connection member not only needs to be in proper contact to continuously transmit a required current, but also needs to have a relatively great current conduction capacity.